There's Something In The Lab
by UpgradeTale
Summary: A few months after monster race joined humanity, you found yourself in your 3rd year of university with a Chemical Engineering degree waiting to be finished. Being the ghost of the chemistry lab, you spent most of your time either with your 2 best buds or with your favourite chemicals. That's until you discovered you're not the only ghost of chemistry lab. (PleaseReadChapter4First)
1. PLEASE READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!

_Zzz…._

…

 _Wha..?_

 **FSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH-**

"SHIT!"

The chemical experiments you were conducting had gone berserk because of the 10 minutes nap you took to redeem yourself from sleepless nights. Green chlorine gas can be seen escaping from its chamber and the solution you were heating have gone out of control, producing poisonous bubbles that dribbled down its glass tube. Mentally cursing yourself, you turned off the Bunsen burner and covered your nose with the sleeves of your lab coat, hoping you won't die from the chlorine gas that had leaked out. The chaos subsided, calming the atmosphere. You sighed in relief as the reaction of your experiment calmed down, making the lab you're in go quiet. You glanced at the clock which was above the entrance of the clean lab.

 **1:30 AM.**

 _Hah, study chemical engineering they say. It'll be easy they say._

Deciding you had enough for today (or is it tonight?), you cleaned up the mess you made and proceed to get your bag out of the lab's locker. Turning the key in the lock, you heard a strange noise at the corner of the room, where you just did your failed experiments.

 _Tap tap tap…_

 _Is that water?_

It can't be water as you had closed the faucet tight after you cleaned up. So what's causing the sound?

The sound continued for a while before suddenly stopping. You looked around and still see nothing strange going on. Shrugging it off as just your lack of sleep, you turned and opened the locker to retrieve your bag. Closing the locker door, you were about to lock it before a sudden loud sound erupted itself from the same spot.

 **CRASH!**

The flask you just cleaned shattered on the floor, making you slammed your back against the wall in surprise.

"AY! I JUST CLEANED THAT! CUT IT OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

You tried to sound tough, but on the inside you were about to piss your pants. The people on campus was a bunch of jackasses because students that went to the same university as you were rich. They think life goes on happily when it's fed with money but it's not.

Well, at least for you the statement is true.

3rd year into university and you still have new students pranking you at least once a month.

The ghost of chemistry lab was your nickname since no one would notice you being there most of the time.

 **CRASH!**

A test tube fell to the floor with a loud shatter.

 _Uh uh fuck that I'm not staying in this haunted lab at time like this. No thank you sir!_

Rushing to the door, you found yourself unable to open the knob. It wasn't locked or anything, it was just frozen shut. You couldn't move it and you couldn't even jammed the keys into the hole of the knob.

Something paranormal is happening right now.

And you do **not** want to be a part of it.

You felt your body being turned around by something of the unknown. You screamed and called for help but nobody came since it was too late at night. You shut your eyes, not wanting to see whatever creature was ahead of you. Ever since the monsters joined humanity, you've seen interesting creature. You manage to befriend a monster that owns a _nice cream_ shop near your university. It was very popular and nearly everyone knew the Nice Cream Guy. Nice Cream Guy shares his flat with his friend; Burgerpants. He was a cool guy and you found him quite funny. You three managed to become very good friends.

But you have never felt magic being used on you like today. Not that it has ever been used on you anyway but it felt strange.

You felt a cold hands gently grasped your face, a bit of warmth on where the palm should be. The hands was big enough to cover nearly most of your face. Your eyes were being forced open by _something_. Battling the force that was trying to open your eyes, you manage to stay in control for about 2 second before your eyes were completely forced open.

Your heart was beating so fast you thought you might get a heart attack.

But nothing was there.

 _I swear to god this lab needs Jesus sometimes._

 _Wait, no._

 _It needs Jesus ALL the time._

You felt the sensation of being held in place disappeared but the cold sensation on your cheek stayed. Maybe this ghost is trying to flirt with you?

 _God, this is weird._

"OH MY GOD!"

You backed away, crashing through the now normal door that has not been enforced with magic at all. Picking yourself from the ground, you ran towards the end of the hallway and down the stairs all the way to the entrance of the building you were in.

 _Whatever the hell that sound was, I_ _ **do not**_ _want to find out!_

Assuming you were safe, you caught your breath and unlocked your phone.

 **1:50 AM.**

 **5 Miss Calls: BunCream**

 **1 Text Message: BurgerDork**

 _Aww, what a sweetheart those two…_

You walked to your small flat which resided near your university itself. Walking through the park, you heard rustling in the bushes but decided to shrug it off as the local hobo that lives there. Cheery guy, everyone likes him and that's how he survived out here.

 _Mental note: I'll drop him some food tomorrow…_

But it wasn't the local hobo.

You reached home safe and sound. Standing in front of the door, you stared at its knob, wondering what just happened back at the lab. It was definitely something and it scared you down to your bones. Ghost popping up in horror movies already scared you shitless and you thought you can stay calm in a time like that? _Of course you can._

Stripping out of you clothes and into a new shirt, you walked into the bathroom and brushed your teeth before washing your face. The sensation of the cold water against you cheeks reminded you of the hand that rested on it when the strange event happened. To be honest, it felt slightly soothing.

 _You are now officially a freak._

Wiping your face, you climbed into bed and drifted off to dreamland.

You didn't notice the owner of the deep, alleviating voice that pulled your blanket up and caressed your head in an affectionate manner.

 **That's the second Undertale fic I've written! I have a strange obsession with Gaster right now and I hope I could share it with you guys. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter. Check out my other Undertale fic and as always, Goodnight dear reader :)**

 **UPDATE: I can't wingding on the story so thats why Reader-can keep mentioning about voices :). Just to clear things up.**


	2. Strange things over Pop Tarts

Strange voice awakened you from your slumber.

Opening your eyes, you found nothing but pitch black darkness surrounding you in all direction. Up above you saw what seems to be…

 _Statics?_

And it was coming closer and closer with every passing second.

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT BUNFACE WAS RIGHT I SHOULD HAVE AVOIDED BURGERDORK'S WEED_

You fell off your now non-existent bed, got up and started running towards nothingness. You realized you weren't in your pyjamas anymore but instead your white lab coat and black turtle neck sweater. This freaked you out even more and you ran even faster, your lab coat flapping as you ran.

You ran and ran and ran until suddenly crashing against something you couldn't see. But someone was there. No, _something_ was there. You fell against the ground on your back, knocking the air out of you. Panting and gasping your excess air, you look up to see the figure turning around. Fully facing you, you see the figure had smooth oval… skull?

 _What the hell?_

The figure was hunched over, a slit in its oval structured face carved into a slightly eerie smile. You felt cold sweat crawled down your back. The figure inched closer towards you and you moved further away from it. You felt your body stopped by an invisible wall. Gulping, the figure was finally in front of you. It hunched down to your level, its one half closed eyes, which has a crack going up, and the other that was nothing but a large abyss of circle that has a cracked going downwards instead focused intensely on you. You couldn't do anything but stare back into its black hole. Its smile widen and a pair of white hands that contain black holes in where the palm should be appeared beside its body.

You were completely freaking out by now.

 _OH GOD OH GOD SAVE ME! ANYONE_

You shut your eyes tight hoping, to wake up from this nightmare.

The cold sensation on cheeks was back again.

You slowly cracked open an eye to see what really caused the feeling. The pair of white hands were holding your face tenderly. You opened your other eye slowly to see the face of the strange creature coming closer to your own. It stopped just a few inches from yours. You were hypnotized by this stranger's eyes and it seemed like the same for itself too. It opened what you assumed was his mouth and let out a series of incoherent noises. Fascinated by the creature's voice, you sat there listening to what seems to be the creature rambling on about something, still holding your face yearningly.

"What are you—"

BEEP

BEEP

BEE—

 **CRASH!**

You smacked the alarm away from your night stand as you abruptly sat up on your bed. Sitting on your bed for a good couple of minutes, you gave a long sigh, wondering what the hell just happened in dreamland.

 _Hanging out with those two is turning me into an even bigger weirdo…._

Looking at what seemed to be the remains of your old beloved alarm, you got up and walked over to its pieces, picking them up and proceed to dumped them in the plastic dustbin that sat next to your messy desk. You grabbed a towel that was hanging from the door of your wardrobe and walked over to the bathroom that was across your room and took a shower. After you were finished with washing your hair and body, you walked out with the towel wrapped around your torso and hair that left a trail of dropped water. Walking over to the kitchen that was down the hall and to the left, you—

"OUR FAVOURITE HUMAN! YOU MISSED OUR DAILY BREAKFAST!"

BunFace, as you called Nice Cream Guy, swung the door open with a look of betrayal plastered on his face. His ears up high and eyes scanned around to see where you were. Seeing you hunched over in the doorway of your kitchen, sacred from the sudden appearance of the blue bunny, he rushed over and hugged you tight.

"You're ok, right? Right? You didn't replied when Burgy and I tried to contact you last night…"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about it" you smiled and hugged him back.

Speaking of Burgy, which is Burgerpants, he walked inside your flat, closing the door behind him. As usual, a cigarette hinged between his mouth. He walked past you both, gave you a pat on the head on the process, and sat down on the chair of your dining table.

"Good to see you not dead, little buddy. BunBun was scared shitless last night" he gave out a puff.

"Of course! I don't want to see her dead!"

BunFace joined his friend on the dining table and placed a plastic bag that was filled with breakfast.

Which was pop tarts.

"Oooh, nice. I just ran out of those"

You grabbed one of the pop tarts box and opened it, taking out a package and putting the content inside your toaster. You walked back to the dining table and sat on one of the empty chair, joining your buds.

"You know, Burgy here now works with me on my shop! We decided to serve food too, not just dessert now. Maybe you can work there too part time and make breakfasty stuff?" BunFace broke the silence, propping his chin up with his hands. Burgerpants took a long huff of his cigarette and puff it out of his mouth.

You coughed and gave Burgerpants a dirty look, which he replied with a smirk.

"Good idea, BunFace but I want to explain to you guys about my dream last night. It was so weird" you replied BunFace, looking at him first and then Burgerpants. Burgerpants seemed to be interested and leaned in more into the conversation.

"Oh? Was it another one of your weird science dream stuff?" Burgerpants said, teasing you.

"Burgy, quit it! Tell us, chum! What dream was it?" BunFace lightly punched Burgerpant's arm, making Burgerpants smile at how adorable his friend were.

You glared at Burgerpants, continuing your topic.

"Anyways, the dream. Wait, no, I gotta tell you happened at the lab last night. So I was doing my experiment, right? And I thought I could take a few minutes of nap but that made my experiment go berserk so I had to stop. After cleaning out and junk, I was gonna head home. Guess what happened"

"What happened?" asked BunFace, intrigued by your story.

"You realized you made crystal meth and didn't give me some?" Burgerpants snickered at you.

"No, god damn it BurgerDork. I was about to lock the locker's door but I heard water leaking. I was pretty sure I closed the lid of the faucet so I just ignored it and thought it was in my head. But after that, a flask—"

"AHHHH!" Burgerpants gave a high pitched scream, grabbing BunFace's arms, shaking him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" BunFace squealed, his eyes widening and ears going from droopy to straight in a half second.

You glared at Burgerpants but he just laughed as BunFace just sat there in shock.

"Ahahahahaha, alright, alright, weird noises, glass crashing, get to the point, kiddo" he wiped the tears from laughing too hard away from his eye.

"I HATE YOU BURGERPANTS!" BunFace threw the rest of pop tarts boxes at Burgerpants, making him chuckle.

"Okay okay guys, settle down, come on. Anyways, I think there's a ghost in the lab—"

"I thought you're the ghost of chem lab?"

"SHUT UP BURGERPANTS I SWEAR TO GOD! Damn, anyway, I think there's a ghost cause when I was about to walk out, I suddenly can't move. Like, completely frozen by something. Something turned my body around and grabbed my face. It felt hella cold and I kept hearing weird noises when this happened" you continued, showing your two friends how the strange sensation grabbed your face.

The other two were starting to be serious based on the look of their face, as if they knew something.

"I was scared so I just ran as soon as I felt my body go free" you rested your arm on top of the table.

Burgerpants ears twitched as he asked "What about your dream?"

"My dream… right. I woke up in nothingness. Nothing. It was just black. Over my head was just static so I just ran forward. You know, to get away from that. But I crashed against something. A figure. It had white oval skull, a slit for its right eye which have a crack going up and a large black one for his left which have a crack going down instead of up. Its eyes were just… pure black. Nothing, nada, just black. It has this… eerie yet warm smile. It have hands but it wasn't attached to its body and there was a hole on the middle of its palms. It looked like as if it was wearing a black coat with white turtle neck. It started making the same noise as the one in the lab for a while and then I woke up…"

You three sat in silence after you completed your story. Burgerpants was leaning on his chair, his cigarette finished and disposed and BunFace had his hands over his mouth, immersed by your story.

"Your not making this up, right?" BunFace asked you, tone of seriousness filled his voice.

"No, of course not. I would have to take a lot of Burgy's weed over here to make up something like that" you replied, a worry feeling starting to rise within you.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, from what you're explaining, little buddy, sounds like you met Gaster" Burgerpants walked over to the toaster, getting the pop tarts that was now ready. Walking back to the two of you, he handed you one and split the other for himself and BunFace.

"Gaster?" you took a bite out of the sweet treat.

"Yeah, our old royal scientist…" BunFace munched on the pop tart.

"Why would I meet him? No, why would he contacted me? Better yet, what was he doing in my dreams?"

Burgerpants took a big bite of his share.

"From the looks of it, it looked like he's trying to tell you something"

You three sat in further more silence, unaware of the invisible presence that was in the hallway, smiling to himself.

 **Hey hey hey, guess who decided to continue? Anyways, enjoy this really long second chapter. I love writing this and I love you dear reader for reading this, thank you so much for spending your time with me and our 3 dorks plus scientist. See you in the next chapter and goodnight :)**


	3. Busy day, Surprises said

It's a beautiful day outside.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.

On days like these…

You were stuck inside BunFace's shop serving customers.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and the shop was more crowded than usual. People having lunch, couples on dates, families on day out, nearly every seat was taken. You finished taking order from a family of four plus their little baby and proceeded to walk behind the counter, placing the order on the hanged clippers. "Hey, Burgerdork! 3 Cheeseburg and 1 club sandwich, all with fries! Quick or else I'll snip your tail off!" you called out to Burgerpants, which he responded with strings of curses and a middle finger in the air. Turning around, you heard him dropped his spatula, which made him shout curses. You snickered, going over to the cashier to write down the new order.

You didn't really mind working with BunFace (and Burgerdork now since he shares the shop too) since he does need extra help with managing the customers. The customers were friendly most of the time but expects a lot since this shop belonged to a monster and they hoped it's as magical as the creatures who owned it.

Talking about BunBun, he was at the other side of the counter, preparing desserts as usual. His staple cheery smile sat on top of his face and with eyes that twinkled like that, it gave you hope to figured out what was going on with your life right now.

Studies.

Stress.

Gaster.

 _Especially Gaster._

The same dream happened again last night but this time, as he held your face close to his, you placed your hands on top of his. This in turn made him stop rambling his incoherent noises and instead, smiled even wider. You were then awakened by your new alarm but with a warm fuzzy feeling on the inside. Aside from the warm fuzzy feeling, you felt like he wanted something. But you weren't sure yet since you still don't understand him. Beside, you still had no idea where he is.

Or maybe he's trying to—

"Waiter! Here please!"

"Coming!"

Your train of thoughts was interrupted by one of the customer's voice calling out for you. "Ghost, wait! Here take this to table number 7!" BunFace called out to you, running over to you when you were just about to head out of the counter. He gave you a tray filled with colourful looking desserts. You pouted. "I told you not to call me that in public!"

"Haha, sorry sorry. Well, off you go! Customers waiting!"

You smiled and headed over to table number 7, handing out the desserts. You walked over to the couple who were on a date, who ordered what couples always order on their first date; something adorable.

 _Man, I wish I get to go on dates…_

You heard a faint noise behind you, as if something was there.

You smiled, thinking how nice it would be to meet this mystery man Gaster.

 **DING!**

You turned around to greet the new customer but BunFace beat you to it.

"Sans! Long time no see! And of course, you too Frisk!"

"Hey Nice Guy" the skeleton with a blue jacket and black sweatpants smiled at him. He was wearing…

 _Wait, what?_

 _Slippers with socks outside?_

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" the taller skeleton cried out, stomping his red boots on the ground. He had a red scarf draped around his neck even though it was quite hot outside. He was also wearing some sort of armour, the one you would see in a Halloween party.

"Nice to see you too, Papyrus!" BunFace called out, smiling at Papyrus.

"NYEH! SANS! THE HUMAN AND I WOULD LIKE A REALLY BIG ICE CREAM TO REWARD FRISK UPON FINISHING THEIR FIRST ASSIGNMENT!" Papyrus said to his brother happily, like a kid waiting to open Christmas presents. The child next to him, who you assumed was Frisk, only smiled and nodded their head, also impatient for their treat.

BunFace turned to you, that warm smile of his still there.

"Hey sweet cheeks, can you show them the table? Thanks!" he emphasized on the 's', dragging it out.

You walked over to the trio, introducing yourself and leading them to an empty table near the jukebox. Sans set himself in front of Papyrus, who was settled with a window on his right and Frisk on his left. Since no one had called you yet, you stayed with them until they decided to order. Frisk ordered a triple scoop of vanilla cream sundae, a big portion for such a little kid.

"PRETTY WAITRESS! I WOULD LIKE A NEOPOLITAN CREAM WITH WALLNUTS AND MINT SAUCE PLEASE! AND BY ANY CHANCE, DO YOU HAVE SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus asked, peeking over the menu.

"Sure do!" you replied, dying on the inside because of how adorable he is.

 _Fuck I just want to take him home!_

 _Get a grip, girl! You're on duty!_

"THEN YES! I WOULD LIKE SPAGHETTI TOO PLEASE!" he beamed, overjoyed that they finally serve spaghetti too. Last time Papyrus went to BunFace's shop, he had to mix the spaghetti into the ice cream himself. How absurd of them!

Jotting down the orders, you turned to Sans. "How about you, um… Sans, right?"

"Just a bottle of ketchup. Nah, two bottles of ketchup, Kiddo" he looked at you in the eye, reminding you of someone. _Something about his smile reminded you of Gaster._ A chill crawled up your spine but you shrugged it off as the air conditioner being too cold. You told them you'll be back with their order and left for the counter, placing the paper on the clipper. "Dorkypants! You hear that? Spaghetti please! And where's my last order!" you smirked, pressing the bell more than twice to annoy the orange cat. It's so fun messing with him. He started boiling the water for the spaghetti and turned to you with a sour face, walking over to the window with your last order.

"Geez, kid, you're such a bother. Here here, take it" he handed you the food. You we're about to head out again before Burgerpants called you.

"Whaaaat?" you groaned, walking back to the window attaching the kitchen with the area behind the counter as the weight of the food on your arms started to make you felt tired.

"Hey, you know, those two skelebros might know something since they look like Gaster. I'm not gonna tell you more cause you need to find out why youre so messed up yourself" he took a huff of his cigarette and puffed it out at your face, winking. You blew the smoke away before they can contaminate the food, coughing a bit in process. Delivering the last order, you were once back again with the order for what you thought were your new friends. You put down the food one by one, stopping after you placed Papyrus' spaghetti. "Hey Papyrus, wanna hear a joke?" you asked, grinning.

You caught Sans attention by doing this move.

"NYEEEHHHH…SURE! I WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE SINCE WE ARE NOW FRIENDS AFTER ALL, PRETTY WAITRESS!" he hesitated, but gave in anyway. You beamed when he said you were his friend.

"Ok, Ok. What do you call a gangster spaghetti?"

"WHAT?" Papyrus squints his eyes, not liking where this is going.

"A spa- _ghetto_!" you and Sans both answered at the same time, surprising each other and ended up laughing together. Frisk was amused by this and ended up laughing too but Papyrus was not.

"OH MY GOD I'VE FOUND ANOTHER SANS!"

"Aww, that's not good, bro?"

"NO, IT'S HORRIBLE!"

You chuckled and turned to Sans.

"Hey, um, there's something I want to discuss with you, so can you come by the counter later? It's really important" you decided to take Burgerpant's advice. He gives out pretty good advice at times but most of the time, it's pretty bad.

"Yeah sure kiddo, I'll see ya later. You have earned my friendship after all, fellow _punner_ " he took a gulp of the ketchup sauce, smiling at you. You smiled back and got back to work.

Gaster was sitting on an empty stool on the counter, overlooking your actions. He smiled as you talked to Papyrus and Sans.

Of course, before Sans and company head home, he approached you behind the counter. You two decided to meet up tomorrow at 6 in the evening in the local park. You waved at them as they left and Sans smiled at you.

Closing time, you helped your two mates cleaned up and closed the shop around 6 at the evening. You three decided to eat at the local fast food restaurant, as a reward for another successful days. The three buds chatted the night away, hours after hours until it was time to go home. Hugging your friends, you walked separate ways from them towards the bus stop. You arrived home tired and was ready for bed. You did your usual bedtime routine and finally ended up tucked in your blankets, falling asleep in a mere second.

In your pitch black dreamland, you once again met Gaster and he once again held his hands against your tender cheeks. You smiled and placed your hands on top of his, feeling his cold hands get warmer and warmer with every passing dream second. He started rambling on again with his usual strange voice and you still did not understand him.

"Gaster, right?" you said to him suddenly, making him stop talking.

He seemed to be thrilled that you called his name and pulled you into a tight, comforting hug. His body radiating warmth and his voice became a bit more understandable for you as he continued rambling but not so much that you can acknowledge what he's saying.

"If only I could understand you…" you hugged him back, burying your face just below his skull. He sighed in a mix of sadness and joy as he embraced you as if he would fall deeper into the void if he lets you go. You stayed in this comfortable position all the way until you woke up in the morning, where you felt that same comforting warmth within you. You smiled when you saw an imprint of a figure next to you on the bed, still warm.

You were sure that was Gaster.

You followed your usual schedule, studied in the morning till noon, with occasionally some noises from Gaster in the background and work at BunFace's shop from noon until evening, where you met up with Sans.

You sat on a bench under a black lamp post, watching the sky turn dark. You saw Sans walking towards you and you waved at him, him waving back. He was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Blue jacket, white shirt, black sweatpants and pink slippers plus the socks. He sat down next you, giving a long sigh as he sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about, kiddo?"

"Well, someone you know somehow contacted me but I can't understand him. And Burgerpants thought you would know since you know, you two look so alike." You stated, playing with your fingers.

"Who is it?" he asked, puzzled written on his face.

"Gaster is his name. Ring a bell?"

Sans stayed quiet for a while, making you nervous.

"Well, if he is in touch with you means he wanted something. That something is probably getting out of the void. And the reason why we look similar is, well… because he, Wing Ding Gaster, is my older brother".

All Gaster could think about was what he's planning for you when he finally gets out of that cursed void, to finally hold you in his arms for real, as he leaned against the black lamp post.

 **Hello hello hello! I see you're here again :) Thank you again for spending your time with me, BunFace and Burgerdork, Reader chan! Gaster is very content and so am I! writing this makes me very happy but I might update slower as I will tell you, I am getting sick :'( and I also have other UT fanfic to take care of. As always, I love writing this, it makes me very happy and I love you guys for giving this fanfic a chance to live, so see you in the next chapter and of course, goodnight! :)**

 **PS: 1)I hope I didn't overdo the character…**

 **2) Gaster kinda reminded me of Phantom of the Opera…. Huh... SOMEONE MAKE THAT AS AN AU!**

 **3) If you want a chapter in Gaster's point of view, go ahead and tell me**

 **4) I have an idea brewing on a new story, should I do it? It's about Gaster!Sans**


	4. I'm Sorry Everyone (AN)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Alright guys, sad to say but I have a bit of problem. Catspats31 told me that second person narrating type of stories are not allowed based on his reviews, but he is right. I don't want to cause any trouble because I love writing this imagining how you react if you were in the setting I'm narrating and it'll be really disappointing to put my own character or any character in that matter to use instead because well, I'll be honest, I want to make you and the fandom happy, not my own or any other character. I really don't like the original character idea and I don't know what I should do so please, you my lovely Reader, decide the fate of who Gaster falls in love with.

You or an original/another character?

You guys have been lovely to me and this fanfic and it makes me really happy you behave that way. This fanfic just started and you and I both know this fanfic isn't the only reader's perspective narrated story. So please, tell me. What should I do?

To be honest, I might update slower than usual if that happen but you can read this story in Reader's perspective on my Quotev or Wattpad that goes by the same name.

That's all you guys, thank you for reading this and please, decide for me and Gaster and as always, good night and I love you all.

You guys are really the best reader anyone could have.

Up next!

Maybe Gaster's perspective?

Please guys, I need your help. I know this isn't the best or your favourite fan fiction out there but, a hand would do.

I also can't update until I see enough opinions because writing in different point of view is well, different and it would be tiring.

I am so sorry about this.


	5. Music helps, right?

Deciding to experiment with the place that held Gaster imprisoned, you tried to bring something with you to dreamland since you noticed Gaster would leave his imprints whenever you wake up.

You slept with a guitar.

Why?

So that you might be able to play something for Gaster.

Sans explained that Gaster had been stuck within that place called the Void and it has been a long time that he's stuck there. In fact, he has been there even long before the monster was released from Underground. He also explained it would take him eons of energy just to do the things he did to you, which you blushed at because that would mean he really wanted something from you. You smiled at the thought but that was before Sans expression changed to a serious one, his forever smile faltered a bit. He told you how every day he would fall slowly deeper and deeper into the void and it would eventually swallowed him so deep that not even Sans could remember who Gaster was. The deeper he is in the Void, the harder people will remember him and the harder it is for Gaster to reach out for help. You felt a warm sensation wrapping itself around your neck and you placed a hand where you thought Gaster had hugged you from behind.

You told Sans you would try to get Gaster out of the Void but you would need some help.

Cross that, you would need a lot of help.

Magical help would really be appreciated too.

And with that, you both exchanged numbers just in case you needed help, which he would gladly gave since you know, Gaster IS his older brother. With that, you both said your goodbyes and walked home.

So here you were, back in the Void, with the guitar in your hands. You danced in your head at your small victory at getting your hypothesis right, smiling to yourself. You weren't the best player or singer but it would be alright since Gaster probably haven't heard music in a really long time.

Would it really be alright?

 _Oh gosh, what if I sound bad?_

 _What if I messed up the tune?_

 _What if—_

Your legs were shaking like noodles now and you found yourself unable to move. Worst part is that you saw Gaster in the distance, slowly approaching. He was worried, since it was usually you who approached him in your Void dream. He picked up the pace when he saw you unmoving from your spot, worry creeping up in the back of his mind faster than he thought. He finally reached you and was surprised when he saw what you brought with you. It was a guitar. But for you, seeing him in front of you made you fall on your ass, the guitar landing on your lap.

Gaster gave out a hearty laugh.

A real, understandable laugh.

 _Wait, what?_

You looked up at him. He was covering his mouth as he laughed, voice deep and velvety, the one that would have scorching chills race down your spine. You blushed and sat crossed leg on the ground, setting the guitar ready. His laugh made you more relaxed and you patted the spot in front of you. He understood the gesture and sat in front of you, hands crossed and face attentive. You smiled and struck a chord.

His shaped changed.

You notice this as his form became less…. globby. But he seemed not to notice the changes that was happening to himself as he was too focused on you. Baffled, you struck the next chord and as predicted, more small changes appeared. Gaster clapped his hands, a sign that he wanted more tunes to be produced from your guitar. You looked at him with your mouth agape as he smiled warmly at you. You closed your mouth as you started to play the tunes the way they were supposed to be played in, singing along in the process. Gaster closed his eyes as he slightly hummed along to the tunes.

 _His voice…_

 _It's changing!_

You smiled out of pure excitement, singing louder than before with the confidence you thought you never have. Gaster opened his mouth and sang out the last line of the song with you, his voice oh so deep and smooth it would make anyone fall in love with him at first heed. You stopped playing your guitar, as the song had finished, and stared at the man before you. He had broad shoulder, long thin legs that was crossed and was wearing a pair of black office shoes. His body was cloaked in long black coat that was buttoned up and legs clothed with long black pants. Under the black silk coat, he was wearing a white turtle neck.

Gaster didn't noticed he had changed at all nor did he noticed the song has ended as he continued to hum along.

You giggled and set the guitar down before crawling over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He opened one eye and saw you in front of him, smiling softly. He was about to reached out and pull you towards him but then he finally noticed the changes on his physique. He abruptly got up, which made you fell back as you were still crouching in front of him, and checked himself out. Gaster twirled around, his black coat fluttering with the motion and gave a kick of thrill. He cried out an excited noises, fist pumping the air and jazz.

 _Just like a little kid…_

You said to yourself in your head, propping your head up with your elbow, grinning at him. Forgetting you were there, he turned around and saw you grinning at him still on the ground. Black dust spread around his cheek bones, probably blush, and he picked you up without warning, causing you to squeal in a mix of alarm and joy. He spun you around, you both twirling around in the empty Void, with you unable to feel the ground beneath your feet. You hugged his neck tight, scared he might accidentally flung you away.

With the feeling of content, he gave out that same wonderful laugh you love so much and settled you down but never releasing the clutch he had on your waist. You were dizzy and so you looked down and closed your eyes, trying to regained your balance. You sensed someone staring at you and you looked up to see Gaster's eyes that finally looked the same as his brother's, white pupils setting in the middle of his obsidian pools, staring back at you. His smile seemed to be the happiest out of all the smile had given you and this in turn made you blush.

"Thank… you…" he grumbled out a few words that you could understood.

"No problem, Bud. Who knew that would worked…" you grinned at him, giving a light pat on his cheek.

He released one hand from your waist and placed it on your own hand that was against his cheek. You two stayed like this for a while, him staring into your eyes as if it was the most beautiful pair he had ever seen and you staring back at him with a feeling you can't describe deep within you. He then slowly turned his head, still holding your hand as you felt his mouth against your palm. He closed his eyes and gave out a shaky sigh as if he was about to cry. He then pulled you into a hug, him holding you so tight you thought you might pop your head. Before long, he released a bit of the pressure and looked down on you. Looked back up at him and he slowly inched closer towards your face. You knew what he was doing and you did not stop him.

You've always had feeling for this man the moment you saw him.

Fear being the first of course, duh, since he scared you to death.

He pressed his non-existent lips against your own, pulling you by the waist closer to himself. You returned the _kiss_ and placed your hands against his chest, completely hypnotized by the stimulation. He seemed to be getting warmer and warmer with every passing dream second and you seemed to be getting more dazed as each moments passed as well.

He leaned away as you stood there before him, eyes hazy from the endearment you two just shared, blush dusted on top of your cheeks. Content with what he did to you, he chuckled and pulled you into yet another hug, but this time gentler than the last. You felt his ribs going in and out, gentle motions that lulled you into a trance of happiness. You hugged him back, snuggling his chest. The aroma of what you thought to be your dream soulmate engulfed you sense of smell, making you gave out a sigh of relief. You heard him whisper something as you closed your eyes.

You opened your eyes only to see you were back in your room.

You sat up on your bed and placed a finger on your lips, tracing the feeling Gaster has left on your skin. You sat there for a moment before deciding to get up and get ready for class. It was still 5 in the morning and you still had time to do whatever you want since class don't start until 9. Before you could even slipped out of your blanket, you felt a familiar warmth snaked itself around your waist, making you fell back on to bed. You laughed and felt a presence lying next to you. You turned and smiled at the invisible man, edging closer to him.

"Good morning…" you mumbled out sleepily.

Realizing you had to do something, you reached over to the other side of the bed, behind Gaster, where you phone lay on your nightstand. You picked it up and proceed to lay back down, letting Gaster hold you within his embrace. You turned on your phone and went to your group chat that you shared with Burgerpants and BunFace, typing a good morning with a bunch of random emojis that included a smiling poop and a sassy girl. You giggled as you threw the phone away on to the other side of the bed and returned you full attention to Gaster.

After lying down on the bed with you in his embrace for a few hours, you finally decided to get up and get ready for school, carefully crawling out of bed so the invisible man don't notice you leaving as you sensed he had fallen asleep. You showered and put on your clothes, toasted a pair of pop tarts and walked out of your apartment after checking on the invisible man by patting what you assumed was his shoulder, which he responded by a grumble of noises.

"I'm going to class, kay?" you told his, leaning down and giving him a kiss on what you hoped to be his cheek.

You arrived just before class started, as usual, the professor would spend about thirty minutes to an hour about what should be happening in your course and then he would send you and your class back to the lab to finish your project. Reminded of what happened on Friday, you sighed. Your experiment probably went through a drawback, since you fell asleep and let it go on too long.

The class started to pack their bags but was interrupted by the professor. Standing next to him was a short yellow dinosaur like monster, with glasses on her face and lab coat draped her figure.

"Class, just before you go, this is you new supervisor" your professor called out.

Hah, your old supervisor. He was cool but a bit loony. Still, he would let you experiment with anything. Maybe that's the reason why he's gone? Who knows.

"Class, this is Doctor Alphys from Underground. She used to be the Royal scientist"

 **Hello my lovelies! I have updated and guess what? My exams are finished! Well…sort of. I have IGCSE on may and oh my, pray to god I'll pass. Probably not. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter. Its not just to fluff fluff Gaster, oh no, it has hints how to get Gaster back from the Void! Maybe you'll figure it out? ;). Thank you for spending time with me and Gaster here today, I really do hope you enjoy this. Please, leave a review or comment, anything would do. A tip from someone who writes, authors, no matter who, gets really happy when people comment on their story so please, I encourage you to do that to every author you read from! Man, I feel like we're really close friends now, you know? Feel free to message me about anything! But anyways, see you in the next chapter, I love you guys, thank you for reading and goodnight :)**

 **PS: About the author note, I might have something cooking for this story so please, do not report it.**


	6. Welcoming ceremony and a way to help

Something had to be done today.

What was meant today meant now.

"So, Alphys the Royal Scientist huh?" you caught up to her, files of notes in your hand and a small back pack on your back.

Alphys looked flustered before nodding slowly, unable to look you in the eyes maybe because of shyness?

 _Oh my lord she's a cinnabun…_

The small yellow monster looked back at her notes to find that she was smiling. Your class finally arrived in the lab that were assigned to only you and your class, which was located just at the end of the hall, opposing your classroom. After settling in and getting ready, everyone adjusted in their designated work place with you at the corner of the room. Alphys was at the front of the room, writing some things that needed to be done on the white board. You raised your hand and called out to Alphys for assistance, which she gave you with a smile.

You two were discussing the effects of your chemicals on the variables, although you already knew that.

That's not why you asked her to come to you though.

"Say, Alphys… ever heard of the Ghost of Chemistry Lab?"

"U-um… excuse me?"

As in on cue, the light that illuminated the room vanished, leaving the two of you engulfed in darkness with the Bunsen burner as the only source of light. Alphys looked terrified, she shuddered in fear as she stepped closer to the table which supported the only light source within the whole dark chamber. You had your face casted downwards, facing the floor.

 _This is gonna be so kick ass._

"W-what's going on?!" Alphys looked around, trying to understand what in the world was happening.

You tried not to giggle to yourself as you imagined what was going to happen to Alphys. You brought your hand up towards your face, with a few glow in the dark face crayons between your fingers, and quickly doodled on your welcoming ceremony mask on your face, hoping that Alphys was still distracted by the eerie atmosphere. Your classmate were in on this, after all, this is how you and your classmates welcome newcomer into the lab.

You could hear your classmate chanting an unknown verse and the sound of Alphys slightly hyperventilating increased.

The sound of the chant were getting louder and louder.

You raised your arms, face still casted downwards.

"Alphys of the Underground" you spoke, making the room go quiet from the chanting.

Alphys tried to open her mouth to speak but found herself unable to do so as she was too frightened. You cracked a creepy grin and lifted your head slightly at her with the glow in the dark markings marked on your face creating a demented illusion on it. You opened one eye at her and let out a quiet laugh, making her step back but was stopped when two of your classmate grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. You louden your laugh and turned it into an uncontrollable one, making Alphys shook and cried out in fear. You quickly ducked under the table and appeared on the other side, in front of Alphys who was still being held in place, still laughing in the process. Raising one arm with glowing liquid that dripped red from one of your fingers, you leaned your mouth next to the side of Alphys head, whispering strange words and placed the finger that was coated in strange glowing liquid against her forehead.

"Eno wen, bal eht ot emoclew" you gave out your last line and leaned back, still smiling creepily.

The liquid oozed down her face and she finally lost it and screamed as loudly as she could.

The lights quickly turned on and your classmates laughed and so did you. Well, of course you did! How can you not after seeing just a precious cinnabun face filled with fear and terror?

 _I am so going to hell for this._

You felt Gaster laughed but was worried at the same time behind you, making you also smile. Alphys took longer than other newcomer to recover from the shock but hey, what can you do? It was just a tradition that you and your classmate always do to newcomer. You wiped the excess liquid off your hands on your lab coat and walk towards Alphys, who was still shaking from shock, and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry… Heh, but that's what you have to go through to join us, Bud!" you tried to sound comforting but it was hard since you were trying not to laugh at the same time. You patted her back while still hugging her, which resulted in her tightening the hug and slightly crying. Everyone slowly stopped laughing and went back to their own project. You asked Alphys to sit with you and she gladly agreed, needing someone after the scary welcoming ceremony that was done on her.

You both sat across each other with the lab table that was filled with glass tubes and containers filled with colourful liquid between the both of you. You brewed some hot water using the Bunsen burner and took out a pack of coffee mix from the drawer, making a cup of coffee to calm Alphys down.

"Um… I thought we're not allowed to eat or drink in the lab?" she sniffed and questioned you but took the cup anyway.

You shrugged with a smile and responded, "Eh, one cuppa coffee won't hurt anyone, won't it?'

"DAMN IT, GHOST! I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL MY COFFEE MIX!" one of your classmate shouted at you, realizing his coffee powder was stolen from his drawer.

"Sorry James! I'll buy you a couple later!" you shouted back and grinned at James.

Alphys sipped her coffee quietly but was smiling behind the cup watching the two of you argue about how you always steal James' coffee. You didn't noticed the jealousy that was baking half-way within Gaster. His smile slowly disappeared and was replaced by a frown and he never realized that he was being materialized with the more jealously he gathered.

Alphys noticed though and she quickly spat the coffee that she was drinking when she saw Gaster for a mere second behind your back, his hands clasped around your waist possessively. The relatively hot coffee drops landed on your face and you screeched in pain, falling on to the ground as James just laughed at your misery. The rest of the class stopped what they were doing for a moment to laugh at you before resuming back to their work with a chuckle lingering close by. Gaster's jealousy was now replaced with worry and he placed his hands on top of your own that was covering your face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Alphys quickly stood up and quickly wrapped a few ice cube from the fridge with a small towel before giving it to you. You groaned in pain and sat up, accepting the cold medium. You placed the self-made ice pack against your face and sighed in relief as the cool sensation crept from the ice pack to your face.

"I'm so sorry…." she continued to apologize, her hands all over the place.

You waved one hand over your head, still sitting on the floor, signalling that you were fine. You grunted in pain as you slowly got up and stabilized yourself by holding the edge of the table. You felt Gaster wrapped his arms around your waist, trying to help and you smiled as you thought it was cute he cared so much about you. After the pain was gone, you placed the damp towel/ice pack on the table's sink and sighed before looking at Alphys, who had worry and blush all over her face.

"Hey, it's _cool_ , don't worry about. Are you ok? I know people don't just spit at their new friends but hey, what do I know about monster's culture" you shrugged playfully, trying to calm her down for the second time. This seemed to work as she chuckled slightly before going quiet. You were now worried, as she was being too quiet even for her normal self.

You felt Gaster trying to tell you something.

 _Did she…?_

"Hey, Alphys… did you see anyone behind me, by any chance?" you started a new topic as you prepared to continue your project's progress.

"Um, yeah… but it was nothing really. Maybe just my eyes playing tricks on me… heh…" her voice betrayed her.

"Was it… Gaster?"

"…"

"Yes, it was. How did you know?" she finally spoke.

"Well… um, hey, wanna discuss this over Nice Cream Guy's Ice Cream shop?" you mixed two chemicals together, making them produced gas and fizzes.

"S-sure! That would help a lot…"

And so you both walked to BunFace's shop during lunch time. It wasn't as crowded as the weekends and most of the customer were students from the same university as you. The bell jiggled as both of you walked into the restaurant/shop.

"Look who decided to visit! If it isn't my favourite nerd! Hey Burgy, look! She finally visited!" BunFace called out to you as he wiped the counter with a towel before walking over to the small window on the wall behind him and repeatedly tap the bell. This caused Burgerpants to groaned and walked over to the window and leaned on it, giving both of you a lazy smile.

"Sup, nerd. How ya doin? I—" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Alphys.

You gave both of them a wave and a big grin before pulling Alphys to the closest seat near BunFace and Burgerpants. You both ordered your order and BunFace happily gave the order to Burgerpants, which he replied with grumbles of why do you have to eat so much and retired to the kitchen to cook your order.

"So! Who's this new friend of yours, bestie?" BunFace leaned over the counter between the two of you.

"Well, this is Alphys, you know, the royal scientist of Underground? Wait, why don't you know about her?" you pointed a finger at him, confused why he wouldn't know the ROYAL SCIENTIST OF UNDERGROUND.

"Alphys? That does ring a bell… you lived in Hotland, right?" BunFace turned his face towards Alphys, who was too nervous for her own good, maybe because of being surrounded by unknown people, in her seat. She nodded, avoiding his gaze but still had an open posture within her.

BunFace thought to himself for a moment, as if trying to remember an old memory and finally lifted his ears high as he remembered something. He exclaimed, "Ah! Alphys! Burgy mentioned you a couple of times with Metatton… But that's all I know to be honest. I'm Nice Cream Guy! Wait, let me get Burgy to join us!" He then skipped to the window, shouting at Burgerpants to come and joined you three. Burgerpants just shouted back that he will be done in a minute. And so BunFace went back to where he was a minute ago, soon after joined by Burgerpants who walked through the kitchen door, carrying trays in each hand of your assigned order. He placed the trays in front of you both and leaned against the counter sideways.

"Hey, Alphys, didn't see you much after we got liberated… Still in contact with Mettaton?" Burgerpants took out a cigarette and was about to light it up but was stopped when BunFace smacked the cigarette out of his hand. "Y-Yeah… Figured you don't work for him anymore?" Alphys took a bite out of her food. You sat there and ate your own food, watching the two interact. Burgerpants and Alphys seemed to know each other better than you and BunFace did. This went on for a while before you finally remembered why you two where here.

You also felt Gaster trying to urged you to do something too.

"Alphys! Right! We need to talk about Gaster… you know anything about him?" you turned to her from your food.

"Gaster? O-of course… He was the previous scientist before me and… well, something tragic happened to him…" Alphys avoided your gaze in the last part of her sentence.

"What happened to him, Alphys? I need to know"

"Why do you need to know?" her voice was laced with a bit of shame hinted with… annoyance?

"Because Gaster has been in contact with our buddy here, Alphys, and beside, you know that curiosity kills cats" Burgerpants joined in.

"Yeah! Please tell us… you are the one who would know about him the most…" BunFace chirped in.

Alphys took a good look at the faces you three were making and all told the same, worry and curiosity. Sensing good coming from you and your squad, she decided to tell you the tale of W.D Gaster. After finishing his story, you and your squad took a few minutes to processed everything in. Even Gaster himself was deep in his own thoughts. At last, you spoke up.

"Is there any way we can bring him back?"

"Well… I-I have thought of a way but i-it wasn't possible back then… but n-now that he is able to contact y-you, there might b-be a way! B-but it would take a lot of effort…" she replied, sounding quite sad.

"We'll do it! We'll do whatever it is to save him!" you leapt up from your chair.

"Yeah! Burgy and I will help too!" BunFace shouted, fist-pumping the air.

"Wait, wait, wait, what? We are? But Gaster has a crush on this nerd for god sake, not us!" Burgerpants protested.

"Hey, we're all buds now and if I say we're gonna save Gaster and so we will save him!"

"But I-I'm pretty sure we need m-more materials than we h-have in the lab!" Alphys debated.

"So? We'll get more!" you counter argued.

"Why do I and Bunny have to-"

"BURGERPANTS I WILL FIGHT YOU IF YOU DON'T AGREE"

Gaster felt overjoyed when he sensed how determined you were about saving him and you were determined to save him from the Void. The idea for both of you gave you both determination.

And so you and our friends set on a quest to save your Prince in distress.

And yes, your Prince in distress was Gaster.

 **My lovely Readers! I missed you all so much, you have no idea :'( Truly, I didn't have the motivation and was very busy this week. I had camp from Monday to Wednesday and it was great! I get to bond with my friends and get to know my younger classmates! It was lotsa fun. I am so sorry about the slow update, please forgive me :( I hope this chapter isn't too bland... It's more like an… introduction of a new beginning? Please understand! Thank you all for reading this chapter and supporting this story! Thank you for spending your time with me, GasDork, BurgerDork and Bunface :) I love you all so much, you have no idea and as always, Goodnight!**


	7. Burgerdork, I blame you

Ever felt like you had a bad feeling inside of you? Like something horrible was about to happen but you just couldn't find a way for it to happen?

That was what you were feeling in your gut.

You were in your Void dream, with Gaster as usual. You were sitting on his lap, his hand stroking you hair as you leaned against his chest. The Void was cold, colder than what you were used to at least. You had no idea how Gaster got used to this coldness but you guessed he must've been here for a long time. The two of you sat there, him stroking your hair with his chin rested on top of it and you just there, listening to him telling you stories that were meant for Monster Children.

What can you say? You love stories of all kinds.

Especially children's tales.

His hand that was caressing your head slipped underneath your arm and across the side of your waist. He had his arms around your waist and you had your hands on top of his own. It was a soothing and comfortable for you both, just there enjoying each other companies. But the feeling of something horrible won't go away. You felt—

"WAKEY WAKEY BREAKFAST'S READY!"

"GASTER!" You shouted on the top of your lungs as fear took over your mind when you were suddenly awakened from the loud noise.

BunFace was thrown off the bed and smacked right against the wall. He slumped down to the ground and you finally realized what happened. You gasped and quickly jumped off the bed, still in your shirt and underwear pj, and rushed over to the blue bunny. You kneeled down and grabbed his head to turn his face towards your line of sight to see he had passed out. Leaning down, you put an ear against his chest and released a sigh of relief when you his heart it beating. You could feel Gaster's instinct to protect you subdued to worry and a bit of…shame?

 _That's fucking adorable._

A few moments passed and BunFace still hadn't woke up.

 _Wait a second…_

 _Oh my god_

 _OH GOD WHAT IF HE TURNED INTO A LIVING VEGETABLE?!_

What's worse was that you couldn't feel Gaster anywhere.

The door slammed open to revealed Burgerpants panting and huffing from having to run up the stairs after the commotion. His puny smoker lungs couldn't handle it.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! I HEARD SCREAMING! YOU BETT—"he stopped shouting half way after seeing the sight of you two.

BunFace had a _'I'm ready god, take me'_ look in his eyes with drools dripping down his mouth. You, on the other hand, had his head in a headlock, panic in your own eyes. Your hair were messy and was still pants less whilst shaking BunFace head with your arms.

"BUUNY IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I-IT WAS GASTER!" you shouted, finally pressing your face against his head. BunFace could only gurgled a few incoherent words.

Looking at the two of you made Burgerpants snickered as he leaned against the doorway. He had his arms crossed and as usual, a cigarette hinged between his mouth. You finally noticed him there and let go of BunFace, who face planted his face on to the ground, before running straight towards Burgerpants and tackling him with full force, which he nearly fell down from, pointing at the blue rabbit that way laying on the floor with one hand and banging Burgerpant's chest with your other.

"HELP ME YOU SHIT PICKLE!"

Burgerpants laughed and pushed your face away from him. "Jesus Christ, calm down Ghost, he's not dead."

"THEN WHY DOES HE LOOK POSSESSED?!"

"Cause you had him in a headlock, you idiot. He probably ran out of oxygen" Burgerpants was now kneeling next to his friend and had his arms underneath him to lift him up. Finally he did so and carried BunFace towards the door, telling you to get dressed on the way. You muttered curses at the rabbit for making you worried and look stupid in front of the orange cat. But of course, you didn't meant it.

BunBun was way too adorable to get mad at.

You closed the door and locked it before walking over to your wardrobe to fetch a pair of shorts. You grabbed an oversized white jacket that was hanging on your chair and wore it over your shirt and walked out of the room. You reached the end of the hallway and saw BunFace laying on the sofa to your right in the living room and Burgerpants cooking breakfast in the kitchen to your left. You decided to ditch the unconscious blue bunny and joined Burgerpants in the kitchen to catch some free breakfast.

 _Of course they're free, it's my kitchen!_

 _ **I can't wait to cook breakfast with you…**_

You heard Gaster whispered behind you.

 _WHAT THE FU-_

"GOD DAMN IT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Burgerpants shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

You had walked straight towards Burgerpants, who was holding a frying pan filled with sizzled eggs for the three of you and made him drop the pan to the floor from shock. The eggs spilled to the floor, yellow yolk dripped down its sides as if it were mocking you for your bad luck. You felt Gaster's arms wrapped around your shoulder, as if assuring you it was not your fault.

"Ugh, pick those up. I'll cook another one" Burgerpants sighed and went over to the fridge to prepare more sizzled eggs. You nodded and grabbed a handful of tissues and picked the ruined eggs up before wiping the floor and then tossing them into the trashcan. You sat on the dining chair after cleaning up and stared at the various plates of food in front of you. Bacon, toasted bread, baked beans, mushroom and incoming eggs. They all smelled heavenly.

 _Time to dig in…_

You reached over the plate that was filled with bacon only to get a slap on the wrist by the orange cat. He had finished cooking the eggs and had set it down on the plate with the rest of the items. He told you just to wait for him and BunFace, since he was going to wake him up, and you responded a long groan of an answer. A few minutes passed and Burgerpants finally returned with a conscious BunFace. He looked tired, compared to his normal cheery attitude anyway. You rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"BunBun I'm sorry! It wasn't me, I sweaaaar!" you buried your face into his shirt.

"Ugh, please, you and your lover needs to chill…" he mussed your head before gently shoving you off and sat down on the chair.

"HE IS N—wait… actually I don't even know if we're dating or not…"

You joined your two buds and began eating the food that was cooked by the orange cat. It was delicious. You suspected that he had sprinkled a bit of monster magic in there but you held your tongue. Your two monster friendS were the best thing that have ever happened to you, aside from Gaster appearing in your life of course.

…

 _But why did they make so much fancy food?_

Usually they just cook pop tarts.

"Heeeey… Hold up... What's the occasion? Why did you cook all of these?" you pointed your fork at Burgerpants accusingly.

BunFace chuckled and continued eating but Burgerpants paused his movement. "Well, you see, a few close friends of mine is holding up a party in their house. And I wanted to invite you, since you know, you're a pathetic loner that needs friends" Burgerpants smirked at the last line of the sentence, which earned him a hit on the shoulder by BunFace. You stared at him for a few moments, processing what he just had said and then finally realizing it.

"What?! ME? But your friends are always weird! Why do you think I only hang out with Bunny over here out of all of your friends?" you protested while shoving a spoonful of mushroom inside your mouth. "Hey, hey, not all of them are bad. Some of them are….decent…" Burgerpants looked away from you. You snorted and BunFace smiled at him, in a worried way of course.

"Must she really come? I think it might be more… appropriate… if Bud over here stays home you know. It's safer that way. Who knows what would happen" Bunny said.

"Aww come on, BunBun. It'll be fine, Ghost can manage it. Right, ghosty?"

"To be honest, I—"

"Burgy, I really don't think its fine. Serious. Who's gonna take care of Bud?"

"Bud is gonna take care of Bud. Easy"

"Well, Buddy doesn't have magic like us, if you haven't noticed, Burgy. What if something happens?"

Seems like it's turning into an argument.

"Hey guys, come on, st—"

"Why are you so worried? Nothing is going to happen. We'll be there, don't worry" Burgerpants glared at BunFace, which was extremely rare.

"No you won't! And neither will I because you'll probably drag me somewhere else! And then what? Who's going to take care—" BunFace retorted back.

"I'll do it, if you don't mind"

A deep, velvety voice called out from the doorway that led out to the hallway.

 _What the fuck…?_

The three of you sat frozen on your chair, confirming that you all heard the same voice.

"Oh my fluffybuns…"

"Is that…?"

You turned around and what you saw shocked you.

Stood there was Gaster, tall and as handsome as ever, in the middle of the doorway.

And then a second later, everything turned black.

 _ **I vote for Donald Trump…**_

 _ **Hey, stop tha—**_

 _ **I want Daddy Trump…**_

 _What the fuck is that…?_

 _ **FIST ME DADDY TRUMP**_

"FUCKING HELL!" you shot up from your bed to a sitting position only to meet face to face with Gaster. Confused, you looked around for more information. On the floor was Burgerpants, who was laughing his ass off and leaning against the wall next to him was BunFace, who tried not to laugh at the way you woke up.

 _Was that… Gaster?_

 _Wait, no._

 _IT WAS BURGER FUCKING PANTS_

"COME HERE YOU TINY ORANGE ASSHOLE!" you shouted at Burgerpants before tackling him on the ground, both legs trapping his waist as you grabbed a hold of his neck and proceeded to strangle him. BunFace finally lost it and laughed louder that he thought he would and came crashing down on the floor with the two of you. And so there you were, on top of Burgerpants, who was being strangled by your own hands and BunFace close to him, laughing his blue furry ass off. You never even noticed Gaster was there in the room with you, even though he was the first one you saw. You were too busy trying to make Burgerpants begs for his life.

Gaster, who was sitting on the bed, watched as the three of you bicker your usual routine. Somehow, seeing you on top of Burgerpants like that with his hands on your waist made him uneasy. The feeling grew as every second passed and he finally cleared his throat, catching all of your attention. You spun your head towards his direction and rubbed your eyes, to see if you were still dreaming. You finally realized that everything was happening in real life and got up from your friend, after kicking him on the side which he responded with a choked laugh, and went over to stand in front of your lover.

 _Wait, is he even my lover?_

"Oh gosh, Gaster, I, um, I'm so sorry you have to see that…" you looked down at your hands, fiddling with them. They kind of hurt from strangling the orange cat too much. Gaster was glad you were off of the orange cat and was now smiling at you. You never heard a response from him so you looked up from your hands to meet his adoring gaze. Before more words could come out from your mouth, he reached out and pulled you into a hug. Burgerpants recovered from the injuries you just gave him and saw the two of you needing your time together before dragging the laughing blue bunny out of the room. You let Gaster held you for a while before gently pushing him away. He wouldn't let go of your waist though, he needed it.

"Gaster, how are you…here?" you cupped his face.

"Well, I saved a lot of energy to be able to physically...summon… myself into reality using the energy that you have given me ever since I saw you and I have been planning to visit you in your world anyways and today… I got the chance to so I took it." He said with a smile on his face. You blushed at how sweet his words were and looked away from embarrassment. "So, a party, yes?" he suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… but, I don't think I'm going. I have no one looking after me. I don't mind though…" your voice betrayed you. Deep down, you secretly wanted to go and expanded your friendship past Bunny and Burgerpants. But then, you felt something else in your gut, something that was telling you not to go.

 _Eh, probably just burrito I had last night. Fucking Bell Tacos._

"Well, I can go with you. I will keep you safe. I am here after all" Gaster interrupted your choo-choo of thoughts. You stared at him and realized what he just said. "Seriously? Are you sure?". "Of course, anything for you" he smiled and your heart melted. "But…" oh, nevermind. Your heart is solidifying again.

"I would not be able to muster the energy to appear physically again, for a few days… maybe even a week. Will that be alright?"

"Of course! Sure! That's great! Finally…. Let's go tell Burgerdork!" you hauled him up and pulled him by the hand towards the living room, hoping to find your friends but saw no one there. You let go of Gaster's hand and picked up a note that was laying on the coffee table.

 _Hey, we have to leave and help out with the party. Beside, you probably need some time with your lover from another dimension ;). Just text us if you're going or not._

 _-Burgerpants & BunBun._

 _P.S: YOU BETTER COME OR ELSE._

You put the note down and sat on the sofa. Gaster walked over to you and sat down, getting comfortable on the puffy sofa. You whipped out your phone and quickly texted Burgerpants.

 _Hey pantsdorkburgggg, guess what?_

 _What?_

 _IM GOINGGGG! AYY LMAO_

 _Whoa, seriously? Alone or with him?_

 _With him, of course. You want me to fucking die?_

 _Nah, nvm. Alright, see you at the party then. Don't drink too much, don't want you with tiny Gaster after 9 months *wink wonk*_

 _Fuck you Burgerpants. Fuck you._

 _Cant, I'm not interested in you that way._

You groaned but had a smile on your face afterwards. You tossed the phone aside and turned to Gaster, who seemed to be very interested in the material of the sofa. He was poking around it and trying to figure out what the material was made from. You leaned back on the armrest and stared at the monster before you.

 _Man… He's even more cute in real life…_

"Hey, G, want to do something before we go to the party? We still have a few more hours." You poked him in the shoulder.

"That would be delightful" his voice as sweet as ever.

And so hours turned into mere seconds.

After going through the trouble of taking turn showering and getting your best looking clothes out of the darkest part of your closet, the two of you headed out for the event. You led the way, of course, using the bus as a medium of transport for the both of you. You let Gaster choose the seat inside the bus and with full of excitement, he choose the very front seat up in the second floor.

How utterly adorable.

 _He's so sweet he might give me diabetes one day…_

And so the bus started moving, taking you and your adorable monster… lover… towards your destination. Throughout the journey, Gaster asked you all sorts of questions regarding the human world. It was really adorable. Burgerpants had texted you the address of the event an hour before leaving your house and surprisingly, with your no sense of direction and Gaster not much sense of the human world, you did not get lost.

Well, you kind of did, for 10 minutes, but those minutes were spent with Gaster so it felt like seconds to you.

 _Hope it was the same for Gaster too…_

 **DING DONG! DING DONG!**

You pressed the bell that was provided on the wall and waited for someone to open the door. Gaster took the chance to hold your hand and pulled you closer, which you happily accepted. Finally, someone opened the door. It was…

 _A human?_

 _I thought it would be a monster…_

The man had blond hair, red and black flannel jacket and black pants with black boots adorning his feet. You looked at him from head to toe, slightly nodding at his sense of fashion. He might have taken it the wrong way as he extended his arm, with a sly grin plastered on his face, and spoke,

"Hey, I'm James. Are you here for anyone?"

"Uh, yeah, Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy. They're here yet?" you grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. Come on in" James smirked and pulled you inside by the hand. Gaster glared and swiftly walked in before the door could be closed on his face. Inside the house was filled with monster and people all together. It was like a typical college party. Some passed out on the sofa, some vomiting in the corner and some making out on the balcony. Gaster had no idea why anyone enjoyed this but for you, he'll go through it. He saw you quickly being dragged away by the same guy who opened the door and instantly walked over to where you were and grabbed your hand before pulling you close to him. The last thing he needed was a random college boy taking away his beloved.

"Dear, I do not think it is safe to wander alone in this… mess…" Gaster leaned down and whispered in your ear, motioning his hand towards the displayed chaos that was in front of you. You looked at him and then at the exhibit in front of you and then back at him again. You kissed him on one cheek and placed a hand on the other.

"I'll be fine, ok? Let me go get us a drink. Stay here. No, actually, get us somewhere to sit? That'll be great. I'll go find you when I'm done" you smiled sweetly at him and left to get a drink before Gaster could say anything. He stood on the same spot for a few second after you left, looking around at the idiocy surrounding him, before finding somewhere else to sit. He finally found a place where the two of you can sit, a pair of single in the corner, and waited.

You grabbed two cups and filled it with water from the fridge. You wouldn't want to catch anything from the liquids they drank in these kind of party. Hey, just because you barely have any friends, doesn't mean you don't know what was going on in these kind of party. You were thinking about talking to new people, at least the ones who looked normal enough for you. Maybe you could make new friends. You decided to look for your buds first before going back to Gaster. You spotted Burgerpants sitting on one of the sofa outside with a bunch of his friends and BunFace passed out next to him. Burgerpants saw you and waved at you with a smile before mention to come over. You carefully walked towards them, trying not to spill the drinks or tripped over any drunks.

"Heeeey, lil buddy, how's the party so far?" he winked at you.

You grinned and raised an arm up, saying, "It's great. Well, better than I thought at least, haha… I actually never been to parties like this. Hey, is…uh… BunBun over there alright?"

"That's good…that's good… Wha? Oh, Yeah, he's fine. Don't worry, sweetcheeks. Now go run along, have fun!" he shooed you off with an off putting chuckle.

You realized that he was high and quickly backed away before he could dragged you into smoking god-knows-what. You turned around and started walking back towards Gaster, but was stopped by James.

"Hey there, sweetheart, enjoying the party so far?" he winked in a flirtiaous manner towards you. You squirmed in place before awkwardly saying a quiet 'yeah' and 'excuse me, but someone's waiting for me'. James made a clicking sound with his tongue and shook his head slowly, bad sign duh, and slowly walked closer towards you. You widen your eyes and told him to back off or else he'll be shitting sodium leftovers in a week's time.

"Fiesty, I like it… Say, wanna go somewhere more private?" he licked his lips.

"Fiesty? Nah, dude, it my way to repel douchebag!" you emphasized on the word 'douchebag', which made him glare at you. Without any hesitation, he quickly brought his arms around your shoulder in an attempt to capture you but you quickly ducked and ran straight where you saw Gaster last time. You finally reached the point where he stood before and looked around to search where he was. You could hear James calling out your name not far behind you and with every second, he was getting closer. You finally spotted Gaster in the corner of the room, sitting on a sofa facing away from you.

You were about to approached him but stopped in your track.

What you saw made you feel horrible, sad and disappointed.

On his lap was a girl, about the same age as you with beautiful brown locks. But that was not the worse part.

The worse part was their lips were on top of each other.

 **I'm really sorry I couldn't update 2 chapters. So instead, here's one giant chapter with a cliffhanger. I really have nothing to say, I'm at my lowest right now. Thank you guys for reading this and being patient. You have no idea how much I love you guys so much.**

 **Goodnight.**

 **P.S: Sorry if there's any wrong grammar, my mind is everywhere right now. Also, the Trump thingy, if you're a supporter, please, I'm sorry if I had offended you.**


	8. Comforts are best when they're genuine

The sight of the two made you feel everything that was negative. Sadness, anger, disappointment and most of all, jealousy. You quickly turned around and walked right out of their sight, placing the cups on a nearby table before quickly walking right up to the kitchen. You opened the fridge to search for something that could help you distract yourself; eating sweets. You prayed to the lord that hopefully there was anything that will fill your sweet tooth. With luck on your side, you found your favourite flavour of ice cream in the freezer. You grabbed the whole tub and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before going to the drawer to grab a spoon as a medium to consume your feelings out through ice cream. You turned and swiftly ran out of the house, past Burgerpants, drunken BunFace and their friends who were in the terrace.

The garden connected to the house was where you ended up. You didn't mind, an hour or two away from the party that dragged your emotions down was a very appealing idea to you. You walked up to a giant tree. Must have been ancient because its trunk was bigger than your own body and the leaves cover almost one fourth of the garden. You sat down on the other side of the tree, away from the commotion inside the house, and opened your tub of sweet delicacy. Scooping up a spoonful, you looked at the sky, a bit surprised that more stars were visible tonight. The coldness of the ice cream that was now in your mouth reminded you of the Void and with the train of thoughts in motion, you ended up with the memories of you and Gaster together in the Void. Tears threatened to pour out and they did; but you wiped them away as soon as they came.

Sighing, you ate more of the cold dessert. Your aim tonight was try to forget what happened just moments ago the safe way. The ice cream way. And to be honest, it wasn't working well. The more of the treats you ate, the more the sorrow filled you. The feelings felt too much to bear and finally, you set the spoon down in the tub, hugged your knees and cried.

 _I'm so stupid…_

 _Of course he's not interested in me. He just needed my help…_

 _If no human likes me, why would a beautiful bastard like him would…_

 _GAH, YOURE SO STUPID!_

Tears just poured from your eyes one drop after another. Your negative thoughts consumed your overall clear thinking and all those memories you shared with Gaster only made your feelings even worse. You couldn't think of a logical and fair reason to why he did it since your head was filled with negative thoughts but that was okay for you; you just wanted to cry your heart out right now.

 _The third person I liked in my whole life and this is how it ended up… great…_

The sound of dry leaves crunching behind you made you quickly wiped your tears and snot away. The footstep grow louder and louder before finally stopping. You tilted your head upwards to the side and saw Burgerpants and BunFace. He had the blue bunny's arms around his shoulder for support as the said was in a drunken state. You sniffed and move to the side a bit, giving the signal for them to sit next to you. Burgerpants removed BunFace's arm off him and sat next to you, one leg close to his chest one stretched out. BunFace's swayed side to side dangerously and the moment he took a step forward, he fell on to the both of you. His upper body laid on your lap while his lower body on Burgerpant's lap, making him straighten both his legs with a light scowl. Burgerpants noticed your sore red eyes and stuffy nose.

"Hey, what happened, lil' buddy?" he place the palm of his hand against your cheek in a worried way.

You shook your head and gave him a sad smile accompanied with a sniff. You didn't felt like talking about it now but you were probably wrong.

Burgerpants frowned at this. He removed his hand from your cheek and now instead placed it over your own hand that was on your lap and gave it a light squeeze. In return, you looked away from him as you let a few drop of tears slipped by. This only made the orange cat more worried.

"How long have we been buds now?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"How long have we been best pals now?" he asked the question again.

You sighed before saying, "I don't know… A really long time?"

"Yeah, a reeeally long time. So long that neither of us remembered how long it has been, yeah? By now you do trust me, right?"

Guilt tripping.

 _This orange asshole…_

You sighed but smiled a tiny bit at his attempt to comfort you. You knew he meant well, it just that you weren't sure on how to tell him. You were about to start the tale but BunFace interrupted you by turning on to his side and wrapping his arms around your waist with his face pressed against your stomach. He mumbled slurs of words that you couldn't understand. You and Burgerpants stared at the passed out blue bunny with eyebrows raised in confusion. You smiled and buried your free hand in the fur of his head, stroking it. The situation that was filled with comfort from you best friends made your feelings grew and after a few sniffs, you were crying again.

Burgerpants only waited for you to calm down patiently and stroke your hand tenderly, as if saying he was still there, still willing to listen to you. He leaned his head against your trembling shoulder and in return, you put your head on top of his own. Your sobs ceased slightly and with his other hand, Burgerpants wiped your tears away. The two of you sat there, in silence, under the stars just in each other's comfort. Finally, with the lump in your throat gone, you told your friends, more like friend since the other one was passed out, what had happened inside the house. Burgerpants only stayed quiet with his head on your shoulder and his hand occasionally giving yours a reassuring squeeze. When you were done, he gave you a couple of moments to calm yourself again.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No… I couldn't. I ran here…" you insecurely admitted. The moment you saw what happened, your mind just instantly thought of the worst case scenario. It was just how your mind run.

Burgerpants hummed a bit before advising you to go talk to him. "But take your time," he continued, "talk to him about it in private. Maybe when you're at home."

"Gee, Burgy, that's the best advice I've ever heard from you." You chuckled.

Burgerpants in return gave out a short laugh, slightly amused by your reaction. He now grabbed your hand with both of his hands, trying to warm his used to be free hand. You shifted your sight to your best friend's actions to help you deal with your sadness. BunBun hugging your waist and Burgerpants clutching your hands. It was sweet, the two were the closest being you have ever got and you were grateful for it. The three of you have went through a lot of things and this would be just another one.

"Why don't you go home now? I think you've had enough socializing for tonight." Burrgerpants suddenly said. You took a few second to think before shaking your head.

"I can't." you simply said.

This caught Burgerpants off guard.

"Why?" he removed his head from your shoulder to stare at you.

You giggled slightly and finally said, "Bunny over here won't let me go. So does your hands."

Burgerpants looked at the blue bunny and then his hands, which were wrapped around yours nicely. He chuckled and let go before picking up the bunny by the arms, which made BunFace groaned. He got up, with the unconscious bunny on his shoulder once again, and somehow extended an arm towards you. You gladly took it and he pulled you up. The two of you started walking back towards the house before you suddenly halted.

"Wait!" you called out.

This nearly made the orange cat dropped his friend. He turned around and lightly scowled at you.

"Whaaat?" he groaned.

"What about the ice cream I took?"

He started at you as if you just grew a third eye. After a few second, he broke out in laughter. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Aah, you're adorable. Just leave them there. Carl will pick them up. Now come on, I'm tired holding this drunk bunny!" he turned around and started to walk again.

You smiled and followed him close behind. You noticed Gaster was standing just on the other side of the sliding glass door that separated the terrace from the living room. Your smiled faltered and you quickly looked away once he saw you. The three of you finally reached the terrace and Burgerpants settled BunFace on the sofa with the rest of his friends. He opened the sliding door for you, completely ignoring Gaster's presence, and closed the door once you were in. The air was awkward and thick with Gaster there. Finally, you and the two monster reached the front door. Gaster by now was just following you with no questions. Burgerpants opened the door and gave you a comforting smile. You hugged him and said your goodbyes before going out of the door. The cat said nothing to Gaster and shut the door once the skeleton was also out.

The two of you walked in an uncomfortable silence with him following you close by. You had a closed body language displayed, hands in your pockets and head low. The bus stop was now in sight and before you could walk any closer to it, you felt a bony hand grasped your arm. You turned your head slightly towards the owner of the hand, who had a worried look plastered on his face, and gave him you're the best smile you could mustered up right now, which was a sad one.

"Dear, what is wrong…?"

 _He's calling me dear… haha…_

You ignored him and continued walking towards the bus stop. It was already dark, around 11 at night, and the last bus to your home should be pulling up in a few minutes. Finally you both reached the stop and you proceeded to sat down on the seat. Gaster sat on your left and placed his hand on top of your lap, as if asking you if you were alright. You only stared at the hand, your own hands in your pockets, up until the bus pulled up. There was only one or two people within the bus, excluding the driver, so there was a lot of spaces to sit. Too tired to go upstairs, you sat down on the first floor next to the window. Gaster sat next to you and called out your name but his voice was muffled to you.

 _Why am I so upset over a kiss…?_

 _This is stupid…_

You unconsciously leaned against Gaster, which he worriedly accepted, and he had his arms wrapped around your waist. The bus ride went by blurrily and you and Gaster finally reached the front of your building. You walked forward but felt Gaster holding on to the hem of your jacket like a lost child. You sighed and moved forward. Unlocking your apartment, you walked in, hanging your jacket on the coat hanger by the door and was about to walk towards to the kitchen before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around your torso as soon as the door closes. You tried to peel his embrace off you but the more you tried, the tighter the hug got. He leaned down next to your ear and whispered something with that deep, velvety voice.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

 _Why am I avoiding him?_

 _Why?!_

The line snapped you.

You forcefully shoved his arms away and turned around to face him with clenched fist.

"Why? Why?! Why do you think Gaster?! I saw you, I saw what you did with t-that girl! You think how I feel towards you is just something you can take advantage of so y-you can get out of the fucking V-Void?! It isn't! Just because I'm not a very attractive or smart person doesn't mean I don't have feelings too and what I felt for you were true and yet you do that to me!" you shouted at him with body trembling from anger. And yet you had hot tears dropping down your cheeks. You were panting and huffing once you let the all of the negativity out of your system.

Gaster stared at you with wide eyes. Well, eye. He remembered what happened at the party and thought that you hadn't seen it. He reached out to you with shaky hands, afraid as if he would hurt you more.

"Dear, I—"

"Don't dear me! Why? Why did you do it Gaster? Why? I thought I c-could trust you! Was I not enough…?" you interrupted him and smacked his hand away, earning a look of hurt from the skeleton, before you slowly slid down to the floor. You sat on the cold wood with your legs folded and your hands pressed against your face. You sobbed on to your palms as you thought about what he had done.

The sight of you breaking down like that broke him and as soon as you hit the floor, he too was on the hard cold wood with his arms wrapped around you. You weakly hit his chest a few times, mumbling about how unfair it was through your sobs. Gaster gently rubbed your back in an affectionate way, his best effort to calm you down. He leaned down and kissed your forehead a few times before wiping your tears away. He held you close as your sobs and sniffs eventually calmed down.

"Listen to me. It was a mistake, alright? She had one too many drinks and mistaken me for someone she knew somehow and then she just…came at me…" he whispered to you.

"Then why didn't you push her away…" you moaned out to him in sadness, burying your face further into his chest. He hugged you tighter.

"I did. Did you not see it?"

"…no." you mumbled from his chest.

The two of you stayed like that, in front of the door, him holding you close as you tried to calm down.

"Do you believe me?" he suddenly said.

"…"

 _I kinda still do…_

"I guess… I don't know…" you sighed.

Gaster stayed quiet for a moment before he leaned back and gazed at your face. Your eyes were puffy from crying and your nose was red from producing too much snot. He grasped both of your cheeks with his hands dipped his head down to give you a quick, yet comforting kiss.

"Good enough for me right now." He said after breaking the kiss.

You stared at him with tired, sleepy eyes. He looked back at you and felt how lucky he was to have someone as adorable and patient as you were. He had never met someone like that and frankly, he thought to himself that he had found the one. Everything about you were perfect to him and no matter how bad things got, you still would be. He leaned down and kissed you on the forehead before gently picking you up bridal style. Gaster carried you down to you room and laid you down on the bed, pulling the cover over you. He took off your shoes and climbed under the cover himself after taking off his own.

He slipped one arm under the crook of your neck and placed his other arm on top of your waist before pulling you close. You lightly gripped on to his shirt, breathing in his smell as sleep slowly consumed you. Your legs were tangled with his own in a comfortable way as you felt him trace circles on your waist. All you heard was his voice telling you all the reasons why he loves you and all you felt was the occasional kisses he left on your forehead and temple as you fell into your peaceful slumber.

 **A sweet, medium length chapter that might just warm your heart after the storm :) I had fun writing this one, it was cute and fluffy. Kinda like a cotton candy. Sorry if it's not really what you expected but coming up with ideas for this fanfic is kinda tough. If you have any doodles on this story, feel free to share it with me! I would love to see how creative you guys are :D Anyways, that's all from me this chapter, feel free to drop by reviews! Thank you for reading this story, thank you for spending time with us here in TSITL with Gasdork, Burgerdork and Bundork. I love you all so much 3**

 **Goodnight, dear Readers :)**


	9. PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey, Reader-chan! I have a news!**

 **Its not good or bad (I think) but it's still something.**

 **THIS STORY IS BEING MOVED!**

 **Since the story is violating one of the site's terms, I have decided not to update this story on this website. But don't worry! I have 2 other website that hosts this fanfic!**

 **Quotev: story/7570485/Theres-Something-In-The-Lab**

 **AO3: /works/6807904/chapters/15545344**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favouring this story on this website!**

 **I bid you farewell in this adventure on this website and go on and check the other sites!**

 **Goodnight, dear Readers 3**

 **P.S: The one on the other 2 sites are more improved in grammar and such.**


End file.
